Feral Heat
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar begins to worry when she feels like she's in heat.


**Feral Heat  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,549  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Shalimar begins to worry when she feels like she's in heat.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shalimar/Brennan

_**Author's Note:**__A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>Shalimar tossed and turned in bed unable to get to sleep. For the past two hours she felt restless and somewhat irritated. Frustrated she threw the covers back and stood from the bed. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the light. She wasn't surprised at how she looked in the mirror. Sweat covered her beautiful features. She felt like she was a furnace. She turned the cold water on and splashed water in her face. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. The past three weeks had been difficult on her. She couldn't sleep well and she was very irritable and ill tempered toward every especially Emma. Shalimar sighed as she remembered that evening. She and Brennan had been in the rec room sparring when Emma and Jesse came in. They conversed for a few minutes until Emma said something that rubbed Shalimar the wrong way.<p>

"Damn it!" she yelled running out of her bathroom and out the room. She got a little way down the hall when she noticed Brennan's light was still on. Before she knew what she was doing she walked to his door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Brennan shirtless with a pair of shorts on. "Mind if I come in?" she asked. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep," she said as he shut the door.

He shrugged, "Neither could I."

"What are you up too?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

He faced her with his arms crossed.

"What?" she asked knowing he wanted to lecture her about something do to his posture.

"Why did you snap at Emma this evening?" he blurted.

Shalimar sighed, "I'm sorry, I said I was sorry. I haven't been in the best of moods lately and I'm sorry."

"What's the matter?" he asked coming closer to her.

Shalimar felt heat rise as he got closer so she took a small step back. "I don't know I just…I feel like I'm about to crawl out of my skin!" she yelled irritated. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God," she breathed.

"What?" Brennan asked curiously at the wide-eyed look on her face.

She quickly ran out of his room and toward Adam's room. "Adam!" she yelled banging on the door.

Adam shot up and fell out of the bed as he made his way to Shalimar. "Shalimar, what is it?" he said as he snatched the door open.

At that moment Brennan came into view.

"Adam I think I'm in heat or going in heat," Shalimar panicked.

"Shalimar calm down, lets go down to the lab and run some tests," Adam said trying to calm her down.

"No! Adam I need to be put in a contained area so I won't hurt anyone! NOW!" she rushed.

"Shal!" Brennan stepped toward her and grabbed her carefully by her upper arms. "You're not going to hurt anybody…"

"…Brennan you don't understand. That's why I've been acting weird these past few weeks and it's getting worse. The sleepless nights and the way I've been snapping at Emma," she cried out.

"Hey, it's okay calm down," Brennan pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him.

She clung to him like he was her lifeline. She felt the tension in her body go away and knew why. Her feline side had chosen Brennan as her mate. That's why she was snappy at Emma and ignored Jesse and Adam.

* * *

><p>Shalimar laid on the exam table while Adam ran a few tests and Brennan stood a few feet away.<p>

"Your hormone levels are higher than they should be," Adam informed.

"Is there anyway to stop her from going in heat?" Brennan asked stepping forward.

Adam shook his head, "You're to far into the cycle to stop it."

"Great," she groaned.

"What should we do?" Brennan almost snapped.

Adam glanced at Brennan then to Shalimar, "Shalimar has this ever happened before?" he stepped up next to her at the exam table as she sat up.

She shook her head, "No, it's the first time I've been in full fledge heat. Over the years I've had mild heat spells but nothing like this."

"Do you think it's serious enough…to cage you?" Adam hesitated.

"I honestly don't know," she said.

"Wait a minute here," Brennan interrupted.

Shalimar and Adam looked at Brennan.

"I'm not a genius when it comes to felines and heat cycles but unless they feel threaten they won't hurt anyone right?" Brennan rationalized.

"That's why I need to be caged," she insisted.

"There are three males and one other female to challenge Shalimar," Adam stated.

Brennan nodded, "So what you're saying is Shalimar will want to choose an alpha male and Emma will be seen as a threat to her territory?"

Shalimar groaned out loud.

"What?" Brennan chuckled.

"This is so embarrassing," she said quietly. "I think my feral side has chosen someone already."

Adam looked curious for a moment then his mind went to work. There was him, Brennan and Jesse that he knew of. He knew by basic natural selection he would not be chosen he was too old. That left Brennan and Jesse. Jesse was the youngest but he wasn't the strongest. Brennan was still young and strong. He came to the conclusion it had to be Brennan. "Who?"

Shalimar met Brennan's eyes and Brennan had to keep himself from smiling. "Brennan," she never took her eyes off him.

"That's understandable, in fact logical. Brennan's the strongest and is young so of course he would be seen as the alpha male of the team," Adam explained with a smile.

"This is a problem," Shalimar piped in at their smiles.

"How?" Adam chirped.

"How!" Shalimar and Brennan said in unison.

"If your feral side has chosen Brennan as a mate then he will be the only one to be able to calm you," Adam informed.

"And whose gonna protect him from me?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"Shut up," she slapped his shoulder.

"I think I can handle myself," Brennan chuckled looking down at Shalimar with a cocky grin that could only mean he was sure of himself.

Shalimar grinned, "But could you handle me?"

Brennan just grinned back.

Shalimar looked back at Adam, "So how long do think it will last?"

"Your actual heat cycle won't start for a few days then it will probably last two to four days," Adam explained.

"What should I do till then?" she asked seriously.

Adam smiled, "Take lots of cold showers."

* * *

><p>Shalimar fidgeted as she ate her supper. It was hard to concentrate on eating when there were three males sitting at the table.<p>

"You okay Shal?" Emma asked caringly. She wasn't mad at Shalimar for the things she said she knew it was the heat talking. "I'm fine, excuse me," Shalimar said as she stood from the dinner table. Emma sighed as she left the room. "There has to be something you can do to help her Adam?" she asked concerned.

"There is only one thing that can help Shalimar," Adam said helplessly.

"It's got to be hard on her," Jesse commented quietly.

"Of course it's hard on her she's fighting against her own nature," Emma said sympathetically.

Brennan cleared his throat and stood from the table leaving. Everyone stared into space after he left.

"So, what about them braves?" Jesse tried to break the tension.

* * *

><p>Brennan walked to Shalimar's room knowing that was where she retreated too. He knocked and said, "Shalimar, I know you're in there and I'm not leaving till you open the door." A few moments passed then her door opened.<p>

"Brennan, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till next week…"

"…can I come in?" he asked interrupting her.

"No," she said shortly.

"Please," he asked nicely.

Shalimar shook her head, "Brennan I can't do this right now just seeing you is making me tingle all over…did I just say that?"

"Look, Shal I know you're uncomfortable but I need to talk to you," he said.

She sighed and moved for him to come in her room. He walked in and she shut the door. "I'm not responsible for my actions from here on out," she informed him crossing her arms.

"So noted," he smiled.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you smile?" she said seductively stepping a little closer to him. As soon as the words left her lips she wished she could take them back. "Sorry," she said shaking herself to clear her sex fogged thoughts. "What were you saying?" she asked.

He took a step closer, "You know I care about you."

"Of course we're friends," she said.

"And I would do anything for you," he continued.

"Where are you going with this Brennan?" she knew exactly where he was going. He was offering himself to her. In a way she wanted to pounce on him but in another way she was afraid.

"I want to help you," he said closing the distance between them.

"Brennan you don't know what you're saying," she tired to tell him.

"What are you afraid of?" he titled her chin up to look at her.

"I don't want to loose your friendship," she said in a small voice.

He shook his head, "You'll never loose my friendship Shalimar…never."

"You might not like it," she referred.

"No, I think I would," he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

She melted into his kiss, his gentleness. She was amazed she hadn't pushed him to the floor and ripped his clothes off.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked against her lips.

"We shouldn't do this," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a mistake," she choked.

"Doesn't feel like a mistake," he breathed kissing down her neck.

She pressed herself against him feeling how hard he was. "No it doesn't," she rubbed herself against him making him groan. He pulled her tighter against him as they both got lost in the passion. Shalimar stepped back and pulled her sundress straps off one by one then let the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Brennan groaned lowly at the sight of her. She hadn't been wearing any panties all day.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Come here and I'll show you," he said beckoning her with his finger.

As she came over to him he undressed. She took her time watching him. When she reached him he was fully nude. She wrapped her arms around his neck then wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her tighter against him and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Me too," she said kissing his face.

He kissed his way down her body over her breast, stomach and to her thigh. Shalimar purred with contentment and anticipation. Brennan pulled her legs over his shoulders then molded his hands over her breast.

"Brennan please," she whimpered feeling his hot breath against her center.

He parted her lips with his tongue and touched her clit. Slowly, he circled her sensitive nub then licked it back forth over and over again. Shalimar breathed heavily and grabbed the bed sheets raising her hips to his hungry mouth. No one had ever made her feel this good before. She gasped when he lifted her hips bringing her closer trying to devour more of her she tasted so good.

"Brennan, ugh!" she gasped.

"You taste so good," he breathed. His right hand drifted from her hip and between her legs. He teased her and ran his fingers through her slick folds and found her opening. He inserted a single finger feeling her muscles clinch around him. Between his finger and tongue she was seeing stars.

"Come for me Shalimar," he said in the sexiest voice she had ever heard from his lips.

As if on command she screamed when her orgasm hit full force. Brennan didn't stop his ministrations just slowed until she was shivering lightly. He gave her a final lap of the tongue and moved up her body to loom above her. "You okay?" he asked seeing fresh tears stream down her face.

"I'm okay," she smiled.

"Did you like it?" he asked shyly.

"It was amazing," she whispered leaning up to kiss him. "Mmm, you certainly know how to knock the edge off."

"You feel better?" he kissed her hands.

"Yeah, but there is one thing I want you to do," she asked.

"What?" he asked.

She pushed her hips against his feeling his erection between her legs. "Make love to me," she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," she said equally serious.

"Yes," he let the word roll over his tongue. He sat up pulling her to kneel over him. They stared into each others eyes as she slowly sank down on him. She closed her eyes once he was deep inside her.

"Oh God Brennan," she couldn't believe how large he was.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she kissed him letting him know she was okay. She started to move on him and his eyes rolled back in his head crossing his eyes. "That feel good," she teased.

"You're so tight," he moaned as she continued her slow pace torture.

"It's not all me," she said saucily giving him a squeeze.

He moaned against her mouth and pushed his hips into her as best he could in his position. She threw her head back giving him access to her neck. He leaned forward and lightly bit into her neck making her growl.

"Brennan," she breathed as she pushed him to his back, never breaking their joined bodies she leaned towards his neck and lightly bit and nipped trying her best to get him to growl. She moved up his neck and suckled his ear.

"God Shalimar," he groaned. Between her riding him hard and her attention to his neck and ear he wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on.

"I wanna feel you," she whispered in his ear riding him faster.

He knew what she meant and pulled her face away far enough so he could make eye contact with her. "Are you sure?" he seemed to be repeating himself a lot lately.

She nodded, "It's okay…"

The words no sooner got out of her mouth and he felt it coming. His breathing sped up and his hips moved faster to meet hers. Shalimar felt hers too and quickened her pace.

"Brennan…" she trailed off when her orgasm hit. A few seconds later she felt Brennan stiffen below her and his face contort in pleasure. His hips jerked a couple of times and his body shook violently. She smiled down at him loving the expression on his face. "You okay?" she asked because he still had not opened his eyes.

He chuckled, "Hell yes."

She couldn't help but laugh at his answer. He sat up with her on his lap and kissed her. "That was amazing," he said.

"I know," she said kissing him back. The passion was building back up and they were both ready for round two.

**THE END**


End file.
